halofandomcom-20200222-history
Chyler Silva
Chyler Silva was a cadet at Corbulo Academy of Military Science. Chyler was born on her home world of Cygnus, but her parents would later be deployed to Mamore after the bombing of the Haven arcology in 2511. During her childhood she grew up around a lot of Insurrectionist violence, seeing first hand the pain and misery the Insurrection was causing, unlike her classmate Thomas Lasky. Chyler's hatred for the Insurrections would only be further fueled after the death of her parents, both soldiers in the UNSC, while in combat. Biography Chyler is first seen with classmates and squadmates Thomas Lasky and Michael Sullivan after exiting their cryo chambers before a mock combat training mission. Chyler asks Thomas if he is okay after seeing him struggle with dealing the after affects of cryo sleep, to which Thomas says that he is okay. After putting on their gear Chyler, Thomas and Michael then head towards the forest in which their training scenario is being conducted. When Michael gets taken out of the mission after getting hit by a TTR round, Chyler tells Thomas to press forward as they need to rendezvous with their fellow squadmates. Once they reach the RP, their squad leader, Walter Vickers orders the squad to take the enemy head on. However, Thomas expresses his concerns on the order stating that there is a better way to engage the enemy. Chyler herself also tries to dissuade Walter from pressing on with his "head charge" tactical plan but refusing to listen Vickers continues on with his original plan. This causes Thomas to rebel and ultimately costing Hastati Squad their already low combat scores. Back at their barracks Chyler and Thomas get into an argument about the Insurrectionists, where Thomas believes that they are simply "over taxed" farmers while Chyler knows the true nature of how evil they can be. Later that night the two make peace and are seen communicating through their room walls when lights out is called.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 1 In episode 2 Chyler is seen with the rest of Hastati Squad waking up to a 3 am early morning reveille and inspection. Chyler was the first to get into her armor and weapons at 51.07 seconds almost shy of beating the Academy record held by Thomas' older brother. Chyler is later seen at chow hall eating breakfast and with the rest of the class as Thomas beats Walter Vickers in a fit of anger. After listening through a lecture about tactics conducted by the legendary warrior Hannibal, Chyler and Thomas argue over the nature of the current war. Chyler tells Thomas that if he wants people to change about their opinions of the war, Thomas would have to man up and be an example so that others may follow. Chyler is seen the next day with the rest of Hastati Squad performing their last combat mission for the term. With Thomas as their point man, Hastati Squad successfully eliminates the opposition and redeem themselves of their low combat scores.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 2 In the third episode Chyler sneaks into Thomas' room and watches his brother's, Cadmon Lasky, last recorded message before his untimely death by Insurrectionists. Both Chyler, Thomas and the rest of Hastati Squad are then summoned to Michael's room watching the classified combat footage that he had been piecing together for the last few days. They watch as UNSC forces overtake a group of Insurrectionists, later both UNSC forces and Insurrectionists are fighting together against an unknown enemy. Michael and the rest of Hastati Squad also get a glimpse of a SPARTAN-II which is shown to be SPARTAN-104. At chow hall they debate on who the mysterious UNSC soldiers were. Later that night Chyler is seen outside sitting by herself, Thomas approaches her and shows her the medical waiver he has received due to his violent allergic reaction to the cryo drugs. This saddens Chyler as she begins to express her feelings towards Thomas. This results in the two of them sharing a passionate kiss. Just after that, the campus alarms are triggered forcing Chyler, Thomas and the rest of Hastati Squad, as well as the entire student body, to gather at the academy orbital lift to be transported to waiting UNSC ships for a full-scale evacuation. After watching a large group of ODSTs being dropped into campus, Thomas concludes that the school is under attack. After Dimah uses her families position to get on board the last lift, Covenant s appear and shoot down the orbital elevator causing it to collapse forcing all remaining students including Chyler to run for their lives. After surviving the collapse of the orbital tower, Chyler, Thomas and April Orenski watch as ODSTs are engaging Covenant forces. They watch in horror as a Sangheili with an Energy Sword cuts down the statue of Gnaeus Domitius Corbulo.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 3 As they make it outside Chyler and Thomas are separated temporarily during the ensuing chaotic battle between UNSC forces and invading Covenant ground troops. Chyler regroups with Thomas as well as JJ, all three running towards their dorm where the rest of Hastati Squad is waiting. Finding shelter in Thomas' room, their safety is short lived when a Sangheili with an energy sword enters their dormitory killing a few CAMS cadets. With time running out Chyler and her surviving squad mates attempt to reach their armory. JJ is killed by the cloaked Sangheili, forcing the group to run faster. After their attempt to open their weapon's vault fails, Chyler and the rest of Hastati Squad hides as the Sangheili breaks down the door and scours through the armory looking for them. After killing fellow squad mate Walter Vickers, the Sangheili corners Chyler, Thomas, April, and Michael. Just before all seemed lost, John-117 appears and kills the Sangheili. Chyler is seen kneeling next to Walter's body, while Master Chief tells the rest of the squad that they are the only survivors on the planet. After collecting their weapons and gear Chyler and the rest of Hastati Squad accompany Master Chief as they attempt to leave the dormitory. When Master Chief orders the squad to stay put as he checks outside, Chyler collapses on the floor showing that the night's events have drained her physically and emotionally. With the help of Thomas, providing much needed comfort and support, Chyler collects herself and joins the rest of Hastati Squad outside after Master Chief gives the all clear. Once outside the squad sees in horror the carnage and devastation throughout the campus. As they approach the awaiting Warthog, Covenant forces ambush the squad, wounding Michael in the process. While Master Chief is busy dealing with the threats, Chyler and April provide covering fire while Thomas race towards the Warthog in an attempt to start it up. When Chyler runs out of ammo for her MA5D, she sees a Covenant Carbine lying on the floor. Chyler picks it up and uses it to kill a Kig-Yar Sniper out in the distance. Once Thomas finally starts up the Warthog, Chyler gets on board with the rest of the squad. With Chief manning the turret, Thomas drives the Warthog out of the ambush and into the forest.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 4 While she, Master Chief and the rest of survivors of her class are escaping through the forest in the warthog, she is mortally wounded by a needler round in her chest and succumbs to her wounds while hiding from a Hunter. Lasky recovers her dogtags and keeps them to honor his memory for Chyler. Appearance *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' Gallery Chyler armor.JPG|Chyler in CAMS training armor Silva 2.png Silva 1.png Halo4 HastatiSquad.jpg|Chyler with her classmates. Halo-4-forward-unto-dawn-cadets-1020 large.jpg|Hastati Squad Trivia *It is a possibility that Chyler is related to Major Antonio Silva. *Chyler is portrayed by actress Anna Popplewell, best known for portraying Susan Pevensie in the Chronicles of Narnia movies. *Chyler Silva is chronologically the first known Human to wield the Type-51 Carbine. Sources Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn